Could it be?
by DBZ Angel22
Summary: Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz,who doesn't care about her,he's working for King Vegeta and prince Trunks.Summary inside.
1. Siromašna

_**Could it be?**_

_**Summary:**_ Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz, who doesn't really care about her, only reason that he's checking on her sometimes is because he promised to her parents that he'll take care of her. And he works for King Vegeta, and Prince Trunks as their private guard. But when Pan's on a death brink, he is forced to bring her in Vegeta-sei mansion….

**A/N: **Here it is, my second story, I started writing it few years ago, but then abandoned it, so I will finish it now, of course if u like it let me know your thoughts, comments or critics, I accept it all! Hahaha and of course my secret formula – more reviews = faster update! Oh, and I know it's very confusing for you that Radittz is Pan's uncle, because in original story he would be her grandpa ( I guess…), but I needed it this way so get used to it or suffer the consequences …Mwahahhahaha ;)

_**Chapter 1 Siromašna (Poor)**_

She was sitting on a bench, in the park. She was most likely spending the night here. She was 16-year old girl, and was quarter saiy-jin, she had no home, Pan lost her parents when she was nine. She lost her father first. He died on one of his missions for King Vegeta and soon after her mom died, mostly because of sadness. Her mother and father were soul mates, and after her father died, her mother couldn't live anymore, she killed herself. And she hated her cause of that; even though seven years have passed she still couldn't forgive her. Videl didn't even think about her, she left her alone, without a home, or family. Well, she had uncle Radittz, and she hated him also. The only reason he stayed in her life was because he promised to her dad that he'll take care of her.

Yeah right. He would just check up on her every month or so, to him it was only important that she is alive, nothing more. She didn't care that she was sleeping on a bench, or floor every night, she didn't care that she was barley eating anything. It was getting harder for Pan to live like this, at first it was easier. She had Deborah to help her out, but now when she's gone too…she didn't know what to do. Deborah was an old lady, living nearby her old house; she was friends with her mother Videl. When her mother killed herself she helped her when she had nowhere to go. Pan was actually living with her for some time, but 9 months later she died which meant she was all alone again. Deborah left her some money, which was hardly enough for her to eat every day. And, now when she ran out of her little savings, she was forced in getting a job, which was very hard due to the fact she didn't finish school because of her life situation. Pan was doing all kind of stuff. From cleaning the windows to doing other peoples laundry, it was a hard life, but she had to get used to it. She had no other choice than try.

She sighed, as she took little food that she earned today. Pan looked at it sadly. What is she going to do after she eats it? It was getting cold outside, considering that it was December already. She needed to find some shelter, but had no clue how, she was broke, and there was no time for her to earn enough money for some place to stay at, soon it will be dark outside.

She hungrily ate the little food she was left with. With her Saiy-jin appetite she needed more than she had.

After she was finished, she got up from the bench, and took her jacket off, soon after, she was doing some push-ups, and later she started to throw punches and kicks to invisible enemy.

No matter how many time passed Pan always kept training. Her father told her once that she can't quit training because she is close to reaching SSJ. And, Pan knew that if she kept living with her mom she would have the conditions she needed for quality training, but this way…she doubted she'll ever manage to become SSJ. Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard familiar voice from behind.

"I see you still train girl."

She turned around, meeting Radittz' cold ebony eyes.

"Course I do." she said, noticing that her voice was shivering. She hasn't noticed that it was that cold.

"How's life?" he asked seriously, which surprised her. He is asking her how her life is. Well, except for the fact she was broke, living on the street, hungry and cold, great. Just great.

"Good." she responded sarcastically, not even looking at him.

"That's all I needed to know." he said coldly, turning to leave, and she did nothing to stop him. She watched him walk off, and later blasting in to the sky.

Why did she felt so sad every time he left? It was probably because she was secretly hoping that one day he'll try to help her. She didn't want to admit that she wanted his help, but deep, inside her, Pan knew she did. Tears of sadness welled up in her eyes, threaten to fall. And before she had any chance to stop them they fell, worm tears stormed down her cheeks, as she started to power up and train.

_**End of chapter 1**_

Ok, this is it. Hope you liked it! I know its short but oh well, nothing's perfect, so don't get mad at me ! Pretty please! Please review. I'm not sure if I should continue this, so please tell me your opinion.

Sincerely, DBZ Angel


	2. Dosta

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of its characters. If you sue me, you'll get nothing.

**A/N: **Ok, at first no one reviewed, and I must admit I felt pretty sad *wipe her tears away*, but then I got your reviews, some of you even added me to your favorite story list, and at that point I felt sooo happy that I had to update soon, as you can see really soon, so you see now I was not joking about your reviews making me write faster. Next chapter will be much longer, and our beloved Prince Trunks will appear, weeee

_**Chapter 2 Dosta (Enough)**_

She slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the new day. Her sore muscles were dreading for some real rest, but she was unable to do better than a park bench. She put her long, waist length hair in a pony tail, wondering how she will earn some food today. Maybe, if she earns some extra money she'll manage to rent a room or something like that. She knew well that with every passing day it became more and more cold, which meant that she couldn't keep sleeping outside, because she'll most probably freeze to death. Pan tried to think of some place where she could earn some food or money, considering that she desperately needed both. She tried to think, but nothing came to her mind, and it was probably because it was still morning, and she was still pretty drowsy.

She stretched her stiff legs, getting up from the bench, heading for the town. She'll find something eventually, there's got to be something, right? She flinched when she felt something wet touch her face. She lifted her gaze, looking at the sky. It was…..snowing.

"Great." Pan said sarcastically. "Just great."

It wasn't just snowing, oh no. After a half an hour, there was a fucking snow storm outside, and she didn't have anywhere to go. She could feel cold wind burning her skin, in such little time a huge amount of snow has fallen. Pan was unable to tell apart which way she was supposed to take, most of the roads were impassible due to the snow storm.

'Who cares about the food? I need to find a shelter if I want to live.' Pan thought desperately, fighting to walk through the snow. It was really snowing heavily, like there was no tomorrow.

She suddenly spotted an old building, near the entrance to the town, where she was heading to.

But it was obvious that she's not going to make it to the town in that weather, she had to find a place to stay, till the storm ends, and that old building looked just perfect for that.

She started to walk in the direction of the building, raising her ki to worm herself up. She couldn't do that all the time, cause it would take too much energy from her, and since she was most of the time very weak as the consequences to the fact she was eating too little, and wasting too much energy on her training. It seemed ages till she reached the building, but still not entering it. Pan first checked is there anyone inside, and she sensed two more ki inside. But she wasn't worried, because the power level of the persons inside was much lower than hers.

She grinned at that thought, feeling grateful that her training is paying off.

She turned the knob on the door, entered the building, closing the doors behind her.

The same second she came in, she was surprised by some old man glaring at her dangerously. And even before she had any chance to say anything, she heard his sharp voice:

"Who are you, and what do you want?" he said, and Pan recognized him immediately, it was Mr. Ryan. He was known as old, mean hag, and not to say that everyone hated him. He owned few buildings in town, or how he calls them hotels, Mr. Ryan is very mean man he even abandoned his children, and the only thing he cares about is money. Oh, yes, money, that stupid thing Pan wanted, almost never had and hated. But, the question that was bothering Pan was why this filthy rich man is doing here? In some disgusting and old building? Well, she guessed that there was only a one way to find out.

"My name is Pan Son. And I'm looking for some shelter, I need a place to stay till the storm ends, cause, you see…" Pan was cut off by Mr. Ryan's words.

"Money."

"Excuse me?" she asked confused, what was that supposed to mean?

"You heard me, money. That's what I want, and if you want to stay here you are going to pay." he said arrogantly, looking proudly at her.

"I'm sorry, but as much as I know this building is property of no one, which means that there is no reason for me to pay, or there is?" Pan asked, trying to be polite, because the only thing she wanted to do is smack that old man.

"Tsk, tsk…" he said shaking his head, and irritating Pan even more, "Haven't you heard? I bought this building recently, and I'm planning to make a hotel in here, and as you can see I already started. So, that means, if you want to stay in MY hotel, you're going to pay me. Is that clear Pan Son?"

«Uhm, but I have no money, and there is a storm outside, I'll freeze to death, I mean…." yet again, she was cut off by his words.

"If you can't pay, I guess you'll leave now." he said, and with that he walked to the doors, showing her to leave.

"Why you..." he said, as she felt her ki rise. "You arrogant pig." she said, forgetting all about being polite.

"Get a hold on yourself girl, or I'll call your uncle." Ryan said, obviously not feeling comfortable with Pan's sudden outburst of anger.

"What…? " Pan asked confused, not many people knew that she was his niece, and definitely not him. She saw him once or twice in her life, how did he know?

"Yes girl, I know that Radditz, one of the strongest elite guards, is your uncle. Now go, or do you want me to call him?" he more shouted last words than asked, but Pan didn't notice that, she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. 'How did he know? Who is this guy really? Did he know my parents?'

Her thoughts abruptly stopped once she felt his worm hands grab her cold shoulder, and push her outside. And before Pan knew it, she was standing outside, again. Cold wind was pushing her forward, but she used little ki to protect herself. Pan looked around her trying to figure out where to go, but she couldn't see anything. All she could see was snow, snow everywhere. She was unable to recognize where the town is, what is she going to do now? She is not coming back inside that building again that was for sure; she would rather freeze to death than go back inside. It was truth that Pan wanted to know more about that guy, she wanted to know how he knew that Radditz was her uncle, and how did he know that she didn't want to see Radditz. But also truth was Pan didn't want him to know a thing about her life. She knew how much Radditz didn't like meeting, or seeing her, and not to say, be called from his precious job, only to find out she was making problems.

Pan turned around to leave, when she saw something fall down from her pocket, almost falling in to the snow. She caught it before it happened, and when she really looked at it, she realized it was a locket; her mother gave her years ago. Pan smiled, opening her locket, and when she opened it, she saw the picture of her parents and her in it. That smile on Pan's face soon became a frown, she felt tears forming in her eyes, threaten to fall again, and she did nothing to stop them. She couldn't fight that sudden outburst of feelings that was making her so weak and depressed. Pan was remembering all those time when she was with her parents, when they were together, happy. Now all of it was gone, she was nothing but a mere girl trying to fight for herself, trying to survive, but somehow always failing. Pan felt more alone than ever, she needed someone to be with her, someone to help her, but she couldn't find anybody, Pan was alone.

All those memories were attacking her mercilessly; she was unable to block them out. Her father and mother helping her to learn how to fly, holding her, laughing and having fun, her mother tucking her in the bed, telling her goodnight stories. Then, the painful memories came: her mother telling her that her father is dead, her father's funeral, her mother crying, and in the end, that night, when she killed herself, when everything was full of blood…..

This was too much for Pan, too much…. She started running, and running in unknown direction as memories of her childhood haunted her. Nothing matters, nothing. Suddenly Pan felt the urge to fly, to get away, faraway as possible. Without any thinking Pan blasted in to the sky, at her full speed, she wasn't using any shield to defend herself from the wind that was freezing her tender skin, she didn't care anymore. Pan was flying at her top speed to nowhere, she had nowhere to go, and then for no reason Pan powered up to her maximum. She reached the peak when she almost became SSJ, but then it happened.

Pan started to fall down from the sky, she screamed in fear as she realized she's going to die, she ran out of the ki, her tired and sore body protesting, having no more energy to use. Though it was white everywhere around here and freezing wind was slapping here face mercilessly, she noticed something familiar in her surroundings. It was a sharp peak of one of the largest gorges in the Vegeta-sei, and most likely she will land on the left side of the gorges, which meant….Anusei Mountain…. 'How did I get so far away from the city'? Last thought crossed her mind as she welcomed quite darkness that has slowly overtaken her body.

The End of Chapter 2

You + review=faster update

Sincerely, DBZ Angel


	3. Komplikacije

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of its characters. If you sue me, you'll get nothing.

_**A/N: **_Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews, they keep me going, for real at first this story was just a thought, an idea. But your interest and reviews made it a real fanfic…so thank you for inspiring me…:D

_**Chapter 3 Komplilacije (Complications)**_

His sweaty body eager for some rest, but he decided against it, feeling of exhaustion burning his muscles. Though physical exhaustion was not pleasant, Trunks welcomed it as a present. It was truth that he was training for over 3 hours now, but somehow this was an escape from reality that awaited him outside the walls of his training room. There was one big problem troubling him, and that problem had a name. King Vegeta.

His father, king Vegeta thought it was the right time for him to get married and along with it, mate with some girl to the very rest of his life. Trunks was disgusted with that brilliant idea. He was so young, he just turned 21, he had so many things to do with his life before settling down, not to mention that idea of marriage for Trunks included meeting a girl he would love someday, not some random nobles' man daughter chosen by his father. He was sure that his father, king Vegeta, already found an approving bride for him, but he had other plans, and those plans didn't include his father. Ok, he didn't had any plans, but he knew that he is not going to let his father decide for him, he was 21 year old and he was capable of deciding alone, without his help.

Though he was aware of the fact that he has duties and obligations as a Prince outside his training room, he decided that he will train for at least one hour more, hopefully he would be too tired to deal with growing mess in his head. He was throwing punches and kicks, when he was interrupted by familiar voice.

"Hey,bro." 15-year old Bra greeted his brother from the door frame, smiling sweetly, tossing her long aqua hair behind her ear. "Busy?" she smiled innocently at her 6 years older brother, feeling unease because of the news she was bringing.

"Hey, Bra. What brings you here? "Trunks asked, feeling happy to see his sister. Since he fought a lot with his father, about marriage and mating, he tried to spend as much time as possible away from his home, which meant he sow his sister more rarely, and his mother too.

"Well," she said approaching him, and giving him a kiss on a cheek, "bad news unfortunately." she said, obviously, feeling bad that she was the one to deliver them. Bra knew how much her brother hated to fight with his father about that bride, mating and marriage stuff.

She was very close with Trunks, you would think that because the age difference they wouldn't get along, but you would be wrong, they were very close. Sometimes Trunks found himself considering her as a best friend, especially through last two years, Bra was not little girl anymore, every passing day she proved herself more mature; in so many ways she reminded him of their mother. So, Trunks knew that his sister understood him perfectly, supporting his wish to decide for himself.

«Oh, well, not your fault sis, so what is it? » Trunks asked, taking a towel and a bottle of water to refresh him. Just now when he stopped his training he realized how much pain he induced his muscles to.

"Ok, please don't hurt the messenger… Dad want you to meet your, well your fiancée." Bra said, raising one hand in front of her face, pretending to be scared of her brothers' reaction, though she knew her Trunks would never hurt her.

"What?" Trunks said, feeling angry that he has to go over all that same crap with his father. But, this time he'll make him understand.

"Trunks, please, listen to me. Talk to mom, she'll be on your side. You know she's the only one that is capable of demanding something to our father." Bra said trying to keep her head cool, she just hoped that one day her father won't do the same thing to her, she loved her father, but this wasn't fair to Trunks.

"No." said Trunks coldly, "I'll deal with him, alone." he said, heading to the shower, he'll talk to his father, and finish this stupid situation for once and all.

"Uhm, ok. But please, don't do anything stupid. I'll go now; I have to attend geography class." She said rolling her eyes, Bra waved and almost ran off, and it seemed she was in hurry. Trunks really hoped that she won't go through the same thing as he does, when she grows up. Not that she looked like a little child anymore.

Once he was left alone, he took his training suite off and headed for the showers, feeling anger and despite rose inside of him. Once he felt hot water collide with his sore body, he started to think clearly. 'Yelling and screaming would bring me nothing, it's not right way to deal with Vegeta. Damn!' What he didn't like was that awful feeling of being trapped in a cage, with no ways out. He really couldn't understand his father, he was not 40 years old and single, he was so young; where's the rush?

After he was done with his shower session, he put on some clothes and went to talk to his father. One thing he could not promise to himself was staying coolheaded, everything boiled inside of him and even though he was tired from his previous training he felt growing need for another one.

Vegeta was sitting comfortably in his throne room; surprisingly that room made him feels superior more than any other. He gazed upon a huge, from floor to ceiling, window, its framework being golden and red long curtains framing it perfectly once again. But it was not the appearance of the throne room or the window what got his attention, it was the scenery outside that did it. Everything was covered in white blankets, making his wife gardens look almost….beautiful? He growled at his obvious weaknesses, and instead of observing perfect whiteness outside he started to think about damage it will cause Vegeta- sei. It wasn't just snowing outside, it was a snow storm, Vegeta thought about homeless who would most probably freeze to death, and displeasure of his citizen because of it. Vegeta considered that everything that was beautiful was potentially dangerous. Like there was some proportion between of those two. Rose was a beautiful flower but its thorns can hurt you.

That thought finally brought his attention to a young Saiyan girl standing next to him. She was unusually beautiful, smart and what was most important she was a 100 percent saiyan. He knew his son well, he knew that he'll never find himself a good mate, he is future king of Vegeta-sei, and he'll make sure that the bloodline stays 100 percent Saiyan. He was well aware of his mate being human, and it was a mistake that was necessary, at that time their planet needed the technology of a human planet, which was what brought Bulma and him together. He did love her, but he was also able to do simple math. Trunks was half saiyan, which meant that next royal breed won't be 100 percent saiyan, but to avoid any more alien blood Trunks needed a wife that was a true saiyan, not some half breed.

And there she comes in his plans, Lea, perfect match. It was just what they needed. Lea was not only beautiful, smart, true saiyan, but she was also Trules daughter. Trules was his very best royal elite solider, and that status made him kind of a noble's man on Vegeta-sei.

He was sure that his son won't agree to this, but he'll make him, after all he was Vegeta, king of Vegeta-sei. Lea was a good fighter, and she looked great, very feminine, and class, and Vegeta was sure that Trunks will appreciate this opportunity.

Lea was truly a strange girl; her hair wasn't jet black, as it is with the rest of saiyan women. She was a blonde, and her eyes were pitching black, which was considered impossible for saiyan female. She was well built and good looking female, he himself was really proud of this choice, and he was expecting Trunks to be grateful for this woman, Lea, what a strange name. Lea was a really special girl, he noticed it the first time he saw her, really a good choice. He felt such pride, he couldn't wait for Trunks to come, though Vegeta knew what Trunks thought about arranged marriage this was truly an opportunity he could not decline.

His thoughts abruptly stopped once he heard huge throne doors open, it was Trunks.

Lea lifted her gaze, looking at Trunks, obviously pretty interested. Trunks marched inside, looking very pissed at his father.

"What took you so long?" asked Vegeta.

"I had to finish my training session, father." Trunks replied, with dropping sarcasm in his voice. It was for the first time, that he sow Lea, her coloring was unusual. But other than that she was for him just another stupid girl that wanted to marry him and be future queen of Vegeta-sei. He hated this situation; he just wanted to get away, which was most likely impossible. Oh, just how he hated this…..

"Anyways, let me introduce you to Lea, your future wife." Vegeta said proudly, pointing to girl next to him.

And then Lea, for the first time spoke: "I am very glad to meet you, Prince Trunks." she said, obviously trying to impress him with her looks, cause she tossed her long silky blonde hair behind her ear, which made Trunks snort in disgust. She noticed that but still approached him and said:

"You should be lucky to marry me, prince Trunks." she said, smirking widely, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, did she just say that? Vegeta noticed that Trunks ki rose immediately, so, before Trunks had the chance to spoil everything he said:

"Lea, I would appreciate if you would wait outside for 5 minutes." Vegeta said, looking at her, and waiting for her reply. Lea was short- tempered, and that was her only bad side, in everything else she was perfect. Or at least Vegeta thought so; he himself was taken by surprise with her arrogance. It was obvious that she didn't like the idea of waiting outside, but however she slowly walked outside, trying to look calmed, and not annoyed, but failing miserably. After she exited the throne room, Trunks yelled at his father:

"I can't believe it! You did it again! I told you million times…." he was cut out by his father who stood up, and it was truth that he was short, but the way he looked at him…he looked million times taller. Vegeta knew what was coming now, all those shit about him falling in love, and then mating, about that girl he chooses being stupid, impropriate, boring... And then it's all over, Trunks will storm out, and he'll have terrible headache for the rest of the day. And this time, he won't let it happen.

Vegeta got up, and said silently:

"You will marry who I say; i am the one that is supposed to choose for you. The same way my fathers choose for me. You will marry Lea, or you will get the hell out of here, and never come back, and that means that you will not be Prince of Vegeta-sei anymore."

The way he said it, so silently, so harshly, he never heard his father talk like that, never. It made him realize that fighting with him right now would be pointless, that's why he decided that he'll let it go for now. And since he decided not to fight with his father, he needed to get away; he needed to get rid of that anger inside him. He needed to blow something up, now. That's why he just simply said "Ok, I'll marry her, I don't care, "And with that being said, he stormed out of the throne room. He didn't even notice Lea, who was smiling slyly at him, he run past everyone pushing them out of his way. When he finally got to the palace exit he blast in to the sky already feeling better.

What he said to his father was nothing more than a lie, he won't marry Lea, but for now, until he doesn't come up with a real plan, he needed him to think that way. He used his ki to protect himself from the wind and snow; he started to fly faster. Trunks was now heading for the Anusia mountain, perfect place to blow something up….

End of chapter 3

I had in plan to make this chapter longer, but I am ill, I have a flu so I barely put this together…Chapter 4 will be much longer, a lot will happen hahah…. Anyways…please review and tell me your opinion about this story, do you have any advice, remark? Just say it I accept it all :D

Sincerely, DBZ Angel


	4. Lazna nada

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of its characters. If you sue me, you'll get nothing.

_**A/N:**_** Hope you enjoy it, sincerely it took me this long because I was sooo lazy haha, and besides I had little time for myself so when I got some I decided to relax, but still your reviews made me sit down and write this… so you see they really do make me write faster :D and I just have to mention that I was disappointed a little because so much of you guys added me to your alert list, which means you like this fic and you want to be alerted as soon as a new chapter is up, but still so little of you reviewed….if I take few hours of my time to write a chapter it would be nice if you would take a minute from yours to review **** One more thing- I am looking for a ****beta reader****! So if any of you is interested to help me I would appreciate it :D **

_**Chapter 4 Lažna nada (False hope)**_

How would you describe feeling of nothingness? Would you say it hurts, or that it blinds you? Maybe you would say it finally makes you see everything clearly? Would you think that if you feel nothing it is almost the same as your brain and soul being nonexistent? None of those assumptions are correct. Her brain was not dead, and her soul was here in its rightful place. Only problem was, she found herself unable to find them, to feel them, they were here she knew it, but they were lost somewhere between pain and desperation. At first when she finally woke up, she felt pain, desperation, sadness, grief for her parents and for herself. But shortly those feelings disappeared, and now she could feel nothing. Her eyes were almost closed, only thing that hold them open was sight of tiny snowflakes that fluttered in front of her. Now and then she would see familiar faces appear in front of her, but they meant nothing to her. A strange woman smiled lovingly at her but Pan did not recognize her mother, she gazed at another snowflake, which this time fell on a black lock of her hair.

White and black. Everything and nothing.

Her whole existence seemed as a mistake, one life conceived in vain, and with disappearance of two most important figures in her life it almost appeared as she disappeared as well. Life has been cruel to her, and it has always troubled her why was that so. Was it a mere game of destiny, testing her strength and will? Or was it all just a strange fortuitousness, ill luck? As to today, when her misery finally reached its pinnacle, she had no answers to such life substantially queries. Her mind was blank, giving her sore and tormented body and soul much needed pause; but in those very moments what she did not know was that her body and broken spirit were not taking just a mere pause; what seemed as a sheen, mind resting dream, was in fact nothing more an nothing less than death itself.

…..

Anger has drained from his already exhausted body, though he was sure of his need for anger absolution, and destructive fury ejection, surprisingly it had drained as soon as he left his so cold home, which lately felt more like stockade than a utopia what he considered home to present. What added to his anger absolution was stunning scenery outside; it appeared to be a vista of nothing than freedom. Freedom which only nature possessed, and whom he longed so much to possess himself.

Prince of all sayians.

He felt everything but a true prince in this instant; he felt more as a coward, whom is too feeble to fight for his life, for his destiny. At the moment he felt cornered by his obligations as a Prince and as a rightful heir to the throne, but what troubled him was the fact he did not see himself as an worthy enough to take the throne. Damn it! He was even too infirm to oppose his own father, how would it be possible for him to wrestle with much stronger and more dangerous invaders which his father so successfully struggled with for so many years?

That specific question remained unanswered as something else captured his attention, he noted something lying under the growing cluster of snow, and it seemed to be an injured animal. In any other occasion he would have moved on without thinking it over, but it was an unfamiliar force that drove him into landing and observing the situation closely. Later on, many years after this event he will be sure that the same destiny which failed him countless times was on his side that day.

His body was still protected by his worm ki, Trunks slowly landed on soft, covered with fresh cover of white snowflakes ground, and made his way over to the poor animal that was surely frozen for hours now. He growled at his weaknesses wondering what would his father, the king comment on such weakling actions. But as he was getting closer, Trunks could feel his heart racing, and his breath stuck in his throat, struggling its way out, but due to his shock it was unable to do so. It was not an animal, it was a person. He started running, his mind was blank and his heart was racing unbelievably fast. He finally reached to his target; he knelled next to the most horrifying sight he has ever laid his eyes upon.

Her skin was transparent; her lips were almost as white as the rest of her body, only a little spark of blue gave him hope that perhaps it was not too late. His eyes rapidly examined the rest of her body. There were several severe injuries, lots of cuts and bruises but nothing but that. He also noticed how underweighted she was. Though he did not know this girl or what has happened to her, he felt pity and remorse. How could someone let this happen to such a young and innocent girl? Then he began a serious and important inspection, he trailed his fingers over her delicate neck, which was at this point to cold he even flinched at the mere contact. Nothing. He felt nothing. Trunks closed his eyes so he would be able to concentrate more successfully. Then he tried it once more, this time he succeeded. It was so weak, so frail, but it was there, a heartbeat. Trunks wasted no more time as he gently lifted her in his warm and secure arms. He was well aware that he had little time to waste; girl's life was hanging on a thread. He was her only chance, and damn it, Trunks did not plan to be another person who will fail her.

…..

It was so warm, so serene. There was no pain, her limbs felt alive and rested. She could hear the distant sound of a worm fireplace, she heard the fire crackling, and it has produced in her a warm and relaxed sensation. In addition to it, silent snowflakes were fluttering in the air, producing a lovely and relaxing melody for her tormented mind and soul. Pan slowly raised her heavy eyelids, and after a few brief moments of a sense of relaxation, fear and shock took place. Pan moaned, ignoring her thumping head as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The room spun dizzily and the pain intensified as her entire body ached and throbbed and a wave of nausea swept over her. She put a hand to her head to steady herself and felt regret for her awareness interrupting wonderful sensations just a few moment earlier. She frowned as she tried to remember where she was and what she had been doing…but try as she might her memory was a blank.

Once again she was startled, but on this occasion it was not her mind surprising her, it was a most gentle, warm and nicest voice she ever heard.

"Please. Do not fear me; I am merely here to aid you." Pan for the first time glanced at the mysterious girl , she was sitting on a luxurious and what looked to Pan, very comfortable chair, its gilt only adding to Pans confusion. Where was she? This suite seemed to be worthy a royalty. But what gained her attention much rather than her previous question and confusion was appearance of the mysterious girl, now heading in her direction. She was far by most beautiful, breath taking beauty. Her azure curls that fascinated Pan, were raised in a sophisticated bun on top of her head; her eyes were matching her hair locks, which seemed almost impossible to rather confused girl who was still trying to sit straight up without falling back into unbelievably soft sheets. She was wearing what seemed to be royal dress, its dark blue coloring raising even more questions to Pans already confused mind. Her silhouette was undoubtedly very feminine and elegant, even delicate. She was incredibly reminiscent of someone….but currently further thinking and stress caused nothing but pain. She winced as she felt pulsating pain in her head; Pan noticed that her whole being screamed in pain, what the fuck happened here and where is she?

Once again nicest melody hit her senses, "You must be in severe pain. Here take this, the pain will subside." She offered her hand to confused Pan, holding some kind unusual pills, they were little too large-scaled to be just ordinary pills but on the second hand Pan did not have the slightest idea what else could it be. In any other scenario she would refuse to take unknown medicine or drug form unknown person, but in this specific situation pain was too great to ignore. She did not even care if they were some drugs if they will give her a chance at soothing the pain she would take them. Pan adopted a straightforward solution to her torment and swallowed a pill. After doing so she spoke for the first time since she woke up.

"Where am I? And who are u?" She realized just how much her voice was husky and low, but it seemed her companion did no heed to it. She gracefully approached Pans bed and lowered herself on the bedside. She even took liberty of taking hold of Pans hand, as much as Pans mind flinched at this contact, her body reacted differently, warm and soft skin of this girl and her gentle hold of her hand did unexpected reactions, prime of them being relaxation. She was unsure was it the gentle touch or the pills she was given earlier, but it seemed as unbearable pain she felt just moments ago have faded away.

"You are currently located in one of the royal suites. I am not sure if you can recall what happened, but you have been found in very poor condition" her soft eyes drifted, as just for a second remorse reflected in them, "and you were brought here, by my brother, who found you and did not doubt a moment that you are in great danger, which led you here." She finished as a graceful smile touched her pink lips. But before Pan was able to question any further, she continued with her explanation, apparently corresponding to the second question Pan asked.

"As for who am I, it confuses me that you cannot recognize me. My name is Bra, I am the daughter of King Vegeta and Queen Bulma, sister of Prince Trunks, thus told you can assume I am the Princess of Vegeta-sei." She slowly concluded obviously concerned of young girls' mental state. Everyone on this planet knew just who she was. By the appearance and scent this young girl before her was surely a sayian, how was it possible she did not recognize her if nothing more only by her coloring which was very unusual on this planet, only her mother and herself were colored in such way.

Pan mentally slapped her for being so stupid. Of course she knew who the girl in front of her was; Pan damned her idiotic self for not realizing it sooner and could feel her cheeks flame in shame.

"I'm so sorry your highness. It won't happen again. I had a bad headache so it was very hard for me to think, and I am so tired." Her eyelids all of a sudden felt so heavy, as her last part of a sentence appeared to be more of a question than a statement she intended it to be. She did not feel this fatigue minute ago, she quickly recalled tablet which Bra gave her just a few minutes ago.

"Would you be able to find enough strength in you to explain to me just how did you get so hurt? Can you recall what has happened to you?" Princess Bra asked warily, not being sure how this stranger react to her question would. It was obvious that whatever happened it was hell itself, and though Bra knew that out of courtesy she should wait for this poor girl's health to recover, her curiosity got better of her.

Hurt.

Pans mind drifted miles away, princesses question shocked her, mostly because it caused actual pain, her heart raced as her body started to sweat. Memories blocked themselves from Pans tortured mind, shielding her in this already bad condition.

Bra immediately noticed the reaction she caused in this poor girl, regretting her curiosity. She was detriment not to cause any more pain to this unfortunate being.

"I am sorry; you do not need to answer that question. But could you at least tell me your given name?" Bra tried to reveal at least her name; after all she needed it so she can call her somehow. Her eyes still seemed to be in another place miles away, but if there was not for Bra's sayian hearing she would miss frail sound this now very mysterious creature produced.

"Pan. That's my name." her distant voice made Bra shiver with unease. As soon as that was said, Pans eyes shut, and she drifted in another long needed sleep. Bra glanced at her with regret consuming her. For some unknown reason she felt the need to protect this girl, she seemed to be so hurt and so fragile; Bra felt her blood boil with anger as she tried to imagine who had gotten her in this state - _physically and psychologically._

She turned her gaze towards the large-scaled window, wondering what was taking so long. Her brother should have returned by now. Bra concluded that after the previous 'disagreement' Trunks had with their father did not help in this situation. She narrowed her azure eyes, crossing her arms; it was obvious that Trunks will need her aid with this matter. She glanced for the last time towards the sleeping form in their royal bed, noticing she really wanted to help her; she could not let this poor creature be thrown out in this conditions. She gracefully strode out of the room, making sure not to wake Pan.

…..

It was preposterous! Even after he has explained the situation to his father it seemed as he still did not understand.

"Father, we can not let his poor creature be thrown out, she is in a very poor condition. It is our duty…" he was soon cut off by his merciless father.

"Our _duty_?" he asked with dropping sarcasm, "accepting this girl will send out a very wrong influence on our people. We simply can not let ill and unfortunate peasants knocking on the palace doors looking for the place to live. We are not a damn shelter!" His sharp and stern voice echoed through the royal meeting room.

Trunks was aware that his chances of presenting the situation to his father successfully were slim. But he was decisive not to withdraw until he achieves his goal. Slowly he began to go crazy, not knowing how to convince his father that the correct solution in a given situation was very obvious, of course, it seemed so far it was only obvious to him, he could not feel any understanding from his father. Somehow this situation seemed familiar to Trunks.

Before he was able to utter another word, which he planned on not being too polite, he heard his sister voice for behind. He was not sure how long she was listening to their discussion, but he was glad she was here. Maybe his sister will have more luck than him.

"King Vegeta, father." She quite formally addressed their father, bowing in process; she would behave this way only when she was eager to get something she was not too sure she would get that easily. Trunks put all of his effort so a smile would not cross his features, it could still ruin everything; if he had known his sister at all, he was pretty convinced that she will get her way, or in this situation, their way.

"If I may state my mind." Being careful not to appear too polite she continued without her father's permission, "I do think that I have a solution which could resolve your quarrel."

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, wondering what kind of resolution she had to offer, curious to hear more, he stirred her, "Continue, say more of this matter." He felt his right brow arch up, from his point of view there was not a chance he will allow that some poor peasant girl remains under the walls of his home, the thought of it was irritating.

"If I am well informed it is a costume that next queen to the throne chooses princesses wardens, or should I say, three of fortunate ladies, whom I will guide and teach of proper behavior and manners, so one day they would be fit to find a worthy mate." After not getting any response but nodding from her father she decided to continue, "Future queen Lea will be the one choosing my wardens, as much as I find it unfair that the privilege is taken from my hands I will offer you an agreement." She heard her brother wince at mention of Lea's name but she did what was necessary and by the looks of it she did gain her father's attention; by so far he did not oppose, which was a very positive sign, Vegeta was not really a person who would listen to a proposal he found boring or unfit. "I will accept lady Lea choosing for me if only you give me freedom to choose one of my wardens." As she stated her mind, she waited for her father's reaction. She could tell he was weighing his options, Vegeta knew that when the moment comes, brat will cause a hurricane rumble through Vegeta-sei mansion; Bra loathed someone other than her making this kind of decisions. He himself did not understand this need that every royal female in his family wanted to choose her own wardens, but as once Bulma suggested - it was a girl's thing.

After considering his options, he concluded that he will grant his daughters wish; after all it did seem fair enough. "Fine. You can choose one of yours wardens." At this words Bra exchanged a hopeful glance with her brother, both of them feeling that Bras plan will work out after all.

"I wish that first of my three wardens will be Pan." Wide smile crossed her lips; she did not doubt her plan one second.

…

A rough shake woke her up, her tired eyes tried to focus on who had woken her at such manner; her body stiffened, her eyes winded, as she felt fear take place where shock was just seconds ago.

"Radditz."

End of chapter 4

So, I know I promised it will be extra long, but oh well no one is perfect… please review and let me know what you think of story so far. I accept suggestions, comments…

Sincerely, DBZ Angel


	5. Ringišpil

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of its characters. If you sue me, you'll get nothing.

_**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE! **_**Ok to prevent any confusions chapter 5 is a glance into the future, so chapter 6 will be set into present time…no worries I won't skip half of the storyline…it's more of a glance into a direction I have planned this fic to head…anyhow I hope you will like it…enjoy **** And I am still looking for a beta reader…anyways enjooooy **

**Chapter 5 Ringišpil (Carousel)**

**Dear diary**

_So, today is exactly five years form the first day princess Bra made me a royal warden, and I still do not understand why I have to write into this stupid thing called diary. Though I would never oppose her, I owe her everything I am and will be so I guess if the price is writing into this stupidity I will manage it somehow. _

_Things have not changed much since last time I wrote, we are still located in Gioi, and as much as we were both thrilled to be here at first, now we are anxious to go back to Vegeta-sei. I am aware that would be impossible, at least for now…Civil war is raging all over Vegeta-sei, and Gio, small residence were Gioi, our current home, was located was the only safe place King Vegeta could send us to. Since I was pronounced Bras warden it was discovered that I was capable in fighting more than some elite guards, so to my thrill I was placed as princesses' personal guard and warden at same time. My life started to spin as a carousel, as from an orphan I became a well grown women. I do not even know why I am writing this all over again, guess lack of inspiration._

_So, I guess there is nothing more to write, at least for now. I am still training passionately every day, as I am learning more and more from my Princess. Hm, really nothing more to write…_

_Pan._

She gently closed her little book, which had small hard covers, a diary was lined with pink purple covers, with a few discrete sequins scattered on them. She tossed it in her personal chest, locking it up afterwards. She would die if someone would read it, especially if someone would read… She frowned, blocking old memories out. She will deal with them later or better way to say with _him... _Everything changed so drastically, including herself. She was far away from little homeless tomboy, she used to be. Now she was a member of elite royal guards, not to say she was a best friend of Princess of Vegeta- sei, Bra, and to add to it she was her beloved and favorite warden. Pan glanced at her reflection in mirror, she was unrecognizable. Her hair was pinned into a long elegant ponytail; her old childish face was replaced with more feminine lines, malnourished figure was now well-nourished, and since she was no longer a little girl she discovered she possessed curves that made every man stare. At first she would feel embarrassed and did not know how to deal with all those men courting her, but Bra had her directed in right directions. She smiled gracefully; she owned it all to her, her best friend. She thought her everything. From manners and literature, to style and fashion. She dressed her into a true lady, gifted her with dresses, jewelry and many more. Truly she was living a dream. But of course there is never a dream that lasts forever, now is there?

Three years ago civil war started in Vegeta- sei, and it was newly crowned Princess Lea to blame for it. Pan frowned once again, she hated thinking about her, and him, but somehow they managed to become a part of her life she was unable to ignore. Years have passed since she experienced love for first time, years from she felt butterflies in her stomach, years since she felt her heart got broken and stomped for first time. Yes, years indeed.

Due to the situation in Vegeta- sei, King Vegeta was forced to send Bra and her wardens to safety, Queen was also supposed to leave but she had no intention of leaving her King alone in growing mess. So, there she was, guarding her Princess, along with the six royal guards King Vegeta assigned.

Loud knock brought her back to reality, she snapped her head to the right making her overgrown bangs fall out of place. Glancing once more at her, Pan moved her bangs to the side and made her way to the suite doors. She opened them meeting eye to eye Sabrina. One of three Princesses wardens panted heavily tears streaming down her face.

"We are under attack." She screamed, out of breath.

"What?" Pan screamed back in disbelief. "What are you saying explain yourself!" her voice was shaking horribly as terror permeated her.

Sabrina's black eyes widened in fear, because it seemed that now when she needed to mouth the words she realized for the first time what was really happening. Truth hit her as an enormous blow in the head.

"Western forces attacked us, Gioi has fallen."

_**A/N: Ok, so this is short I know, but if I would go more into details I would only confuse you with too much details. So this is IMPORTANT, you guys choose! Would you prefer if in chapter 6 I go back to present I write from there on, or do you want me to put few chapters from past to explain some things and then to start from this moment Gioi has fallen? IT'S YOUR CHOICE….**_

_**Love, DBZ Angel**_


End file.
